Baby carriage mainly aims to transport a baby to varying locations. During a baby is carried outdoors parents often have to feed the baby frequently. To meet this purpose the conventional baby carriage has a partitioned pouch at the back side of the baby's lounge seat or a holding net formed in a tray shape below the lounge seat to hold diapers and milk cans and the like. But the nursing bottle which has to be fetched and stored frequently is not easily accessible.
The conventional partitioned pouch or holding net usually is made from fabric. Nursing bottle or drink cans held inside are easily toppled or not readily accessible when the baby carriage is moved. Parents often have to stop moving of the baby carriage to scrounge the partitioned pouch or holding net to get the nursing bottle. It is not convenient and often makes the baby uncomfortable. There is still room for improvement.